creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banningk1979/Archive 6
Hi Banning, You recently changed my story's title from 'Just Deserts' to Just Desserts'. I've tried to undo this but for some reason it won't let me. I had deliberatelly titled the peice with the single S spelling as it comes from the old word 'desert', meaning something that is deserved or merited. Whereas a dessert is usually the last course in a set meal. lol. Here's a quick link for reference: http://grammarist.com/spelling/just-deserts-just-desserts/ Would you mind undo-ing your title change please? Thanks in advance, Treyui Check this out This tool lets you message multiple users at once, saving time (I'm using it right now): http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Message Inside there is thunder in your heart 19:51, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello, the Villains wiki staff are stuck-up snobs they seem to have banned me for a WHOLE YEAR, when don't you think I've been making enough contributions? Some guy called Deadnine said I was "vandlizing" and has banned me for a whole year, which is just unbelievable. He doesn't know anything about what I do and he just assumes one little mistake was "vandalism." Hell, I'm just trying to be constructive. I would like the situation sorted out as soon as possible but otherwise I am not going on the Villains wiki again. LawEnforcementCombustion (talk) 16:52, July 6, 2015 (UTC) A Question So I have a series in the works called "Slayers." It's not really Creepypasta-related, nor is it going to be on the Wiki. I recently put up a preview for the series on my site. Is it cool if I make a blog post saying that the preview is up and the series is in the works? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 22:15, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Alright Alrighty then. I think I'll just take your word for it though. Thanks. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 00:56, July 7, 2015 (UTC) May be easier to do this Instead of copy-pasting the link to a user's profile, it might save you time to type it out like this SoPretentious, resulting in: SoPretentious. Inside there is thunder in your heart 01:33, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :This is actually the fastest way to type the links to user profiles: which results in: . Inside there is thunder in your heart 14:31, July 7, 2015 (UTC) A short thing In Torment: Excubia is out. It is a very short introduction to the series, that will improve the series even if read after the other stories. This is not In Torment III, just something made to answer some questions. I'd love for you to check it out. In Torment III is about to begin being made. Also, about the Tobit series. I've fallen behind, and have made the choice of reading the entire series from the start, including the tie-ins and such. I am confused as to where to start. Is For Love and Hot Chocolate the story I should start with? ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 08:08, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey, buddy, I noticed you were changing your copyrights I know you are interested in getting your work published. I've thought if I could get my collection to a nice size I'd maybe try to get it published as a book of short stories. Should I change my copyrights as well, do you think? Thanks for the advice. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:43, July 8, 2015 (UTC) They are definitely up to par. I wish you the best of luck. Just don't forget us little people. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:59, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Is is possible to submit my pasta for your contest? Hi I have a good demon pasta called the giraffie figurine I was going to submit for your contest but you said its not for stories existing on the site. My story is on the site but I'm not entirely sure if it can be submitted to the contest does "exisiting on the site" mean other stories? Death4 (talk) 12:14, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Tobit Chapter More pieces are coming together. Once again, I don’t know how they’ll all come together, but I know that it sure won’t be pretty for some characters! Here are some thoughts. For the most part, the characters seem very human. The only exceptions are Pinkerton, Tabitha, and that Sister who killed the child she was babysitting for fun, who are inhuman monsters. Of course, that’s not a complaint. With those three you know who to root against. It’ll be interesting to see what Tobit really is, since you’ve raised the question. I obviously don’t know who the leader of the Unwashed is, but I know some characters I hope it isn’t! Wow, Yumi was a jerk until just about the very end, huh? Jeez, woman, how much evidence do you need that something’s wrong here? I’m halfway surprised that when she and Shota had the first bites taken out of them she didn’t continue to chew out both Soka and Shota. Of course, the sad thing is there are parents/guardians about like that in real life. I think we've all heard stories. By the way, do the names have any significance (I know that “yumi” can mean a Japanese bow, as in bow and arrow), or did you pick some Japanese names at random? In any case, I thought Shota was an interesting character. I felt so bad for Soka. Her experiences are so horrific. Then again, “horrific” is not a strong enough to describe what this poor soul is going through. ~shudders~ She’s a truly sympathetic character. I hope something good happens to her in the end, and that the ones doing this get what’s coming to them. I’m not saying you have to wrap up everything in a nice little bow; I’m just saying that I hope this isn’t one of those sagas which ends in utter hopelessness. The Hiya Toby Show could be compared to a number of things, both secular and religious. My family and I, devout Pentecostal Christians, were disgusted by a news report about a documentary called Kids on Fire, in which a woman at a supposedly Christian camp was encouraging children to say and do atrocious things (This was later parodied in an episode of Law & Order). It’s disgusting that anyone would defend what this horrible woman was doing. We’re devout Christians and we had nothing but disgust for this disgraceful, inhuman, and monstrous woman, and we agreed that no Christian should defend what she was doing. I’m so disgusted that someone claiming to be a member of my religion is doing such terrible things and presenting such a negative distortion of what we believe. My aunt, who was actually a Sunday school teacher at the time, had the harshest comments about this despicable woman and what she was doing to those poor children. Also, did you hear about that show from a few years ago in which a fake Mickey Mouse tried to stir up anti-Israeli sentiment? I’m not kidding. There was a show in the Middle East with an actor dressed like Mickey Mouse. It was obviously an adult actor, but from the segment they showed on the news it appears that the character was supposed to be a child. The teacher demanded to know why Mickey didn’t have his homework, and he tearfully replied that his home was bombed by the Israelis. It’s been proven that the Israelis announce ahead of time where they’re going to launch missiles, but let’s give Mickey the benefit of a doubt and say that the guidance system went haywire, or that they got bad information, or whatever. However, I don’t think that if your house were bombed you’d show up at school the next day and be completely unaffected until the subject of homework was brought up, nor do I think that the teacher would be unaware that a bomb had destroyed a nearby home. Based on the Mickey’s overdramatic performance and the fact that the teacher was seemingly unaware that there had been a bombing in the neighborhood, I’d say Mickey had made up the whole story, but the makers of the show don’t want people to think about things like that. Numerous groups (including Disney) complained, so the show “fixed” the problem by killing Mickey. Wow. And we thought there were American shows that were heavy-handed, messed up, and scarring to children! Speaking of the Hiya Toby show, that’s quite a way for one’s life, and acting career, to end! :-0 Raidra (talk) 13:24, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Also, thanks for complimenting my feedback-leaving skills. :-) Raidra (talk) 13:27, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Sent You Another Email Exactly what the title says. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:49, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, buddy, I sent you a skype request. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:30, July 13, 2015 (UTC) template update I've updated the template, per this message. Would you update the template page? You can view the new version in work here. I've set the block time to 2 months on that test to demonstrate the flexible block times. The template would work like this: . If it's easier, I can update the template page, I just need the page unlocked. The new template is below. Sockpuppetry You have been blocked for } for abusing multiple accounts / block evasion. has been been blocked indefinitely, and if you continue to create and/or use sockpuppet accounts, so will your main account. Inside there is thunder in your heart 03:53, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Re Pass the Parcel Review Thanks for the helpful critique; I enjoyed this contest and hope to see more from you. I will make sure to work on characterisation in future, and I might take out/lighten that 'Mister S' part after the contest if it seemed cliche. (By the way, did you notice 07:06 a.m.? Another cliche I slipped in there. Hee hee. Please don't deduct my points...) [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 15:32, July 19, 2015 (UTC) /* Indian Rope Trick draft 2 */ Hey Banning, So I have just revised a story you helped me with in the past, Indian Rope Trick. I would love it if you could look it over again. It is in WW and titled Indian Rope Trick (Second draft). Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 02:02, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Follow up on Pasta reading I don't mean to sound impatient but how far are you in my pasta? I asked a few other people if the girl should be excited or nervous about the move. So far the results are 1 for the girl being excited and 3 for the girl being nervous. Please contact me as soon as possible. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 04:43, July 22, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 04:43, July 22, 2015 (UTC) My Review Hey Banning, I just posted my (short) review on the latest story. Sorry it took so long. MrDupin (talk) 10:43, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Page Marked As Spam I tried reposting a story from creepypasta.com but it was marked as spam apparently because it contained a backlisted subject. Here's a link to the story. http://www.creepypasta.com/51/ Thank you in advance. AB1997 (talk) 10:17, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Blog Comment Can you delete my first comment here? Somehow it got posted twice. Thanks. MrDupin (talk) 10:14, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Done. Jay Ten (talk) 16:29, July 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm really glad you enjoyed my story. I'd prefer Spotlight Pasta for August. Thanks for hosting and judging the contest! Whitix (talk) 18:06, July 28, 2015 (UTC) A Protected Pasta Would you unlock this pasta, so I can make edits? The Comfy and Cozy Cabin. Inside there is thunder in your heart 04:43, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :All done. Inside there is thunder in your heart 04:54, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: No problem. Have a good trip and be safe. Jay Ten (talk) 14:00, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Future Contests Hi Banning Not sure whether you are informed about this or not, but do you know if there are any contests coming up soon? [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 17:32, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. Just getting excited in advance. :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 17:36, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey Banning, Just published another story and was wondering if you could review it. It's named Spirit Bottles. If you can let me know what you think I would be grateful. Thanks JohnathanNash (talk) 00:17, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I recently posted my first story, and I think I might need to review it. I just want to make sure I did everything right. Heres a link to my story: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Stuck_in_mind Thank you if you decided to help out. (Also its fine if you didnt) SaucedPasta (talk) 17:23, July 30, 2015 (UTC)CowardlyPasta (I hope I signed that right, too!) Underage User http://prntscr.com/7zu3va Found this on a pasta that needs to be deleted. Just giving a heads up. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 03:52, August 2, 2015 (UTC) A contest suggestion... Hello, Banning! It's been a very long time since we last talk. How you doin'. I hope you're fine. Let's get this straight. I have a contest suggestion. Mystery Writing Contest. You explain it -- it's self-explanatory. As the name implies, this contest is about writing mystery pastas. Know Nancy Drew, Hardy Boys, and... Sherlock Holmes? Yeah, some pastas like that, just a bit trickled with horror. I'll elaborate the details of this contest if you agree to this. Your friend, RuckusQuantum 14:18, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Proposal thread Hey, Banning. I made a thread about a week ago about editing the QS of the wiki. So far there's been all supports and only one neutral. I was wondering if you wanted to check it out or possibly approve it. Thanks. Here's a link to the thread: The Damn Batman (talk) 17:23, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Check the blog... Checkthis blog for the contest's details. RuckusQuantum 11:01, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Creepy Art Contest I, User:Rinskuro13 and User:Doom Vroom and User:The Damn Batman want to hold a creepy art contest for September 2015, beginning in August to give users sufficient time to create artwork. It should not clash with any writing contests (i.e. the ones RuckusQuantum and Blacknumber1 are planning to hold), as it is of a different nature. I've already told Jay and Underscorre about it - Underscorre told me to wait until late August, but school starts soon and I want the contest to go on for as long as possible (as we are not sure how many users will submit work/how popular the contest will be). Jay told me to wait until Empy comes back from vacation. I think it's a good idea, because it is unique and gives users the chance to do something fun and creative other than writing. Furthermore, it would be nice to have something on the front page other than text. But the admins all seem pretty on the fence about it, as we all can't come to a conclusion just yet. Before Empy comes back, I'd like your opinion on this too, as I really want the contest to be accepted. Here is the contest blog. Thanks, [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 11:20, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hopefully the late notice isn't too much of an issue, because the contest is actually "scheduled" for September - we just decided to start it earlier to allow more time. Thanks for the support Banning - hopefully we can make the Wiki a bit more colorful next month! :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:31, August 4, 2015 (UTC) A Story's Ban I Have to admit, i dont know how to properly contact an admin, this is the only thing i could come up with. I need to Ask you about a certain ban some admin(I dont remember wich one specifically) made on my story. I need to know what Is wrong with my creepypasta, And See if i can negotiate or explain things. The Actual Ban Reason "Does not meet wikia Standards" makes little sence, as i reread the rules 5 times after it was banned... Noting there said that my story didnt follow them. Skullzans (talk) 22:12, August 4, 2015 (UTC) App Hi Banning, I made an app. Please check it out and support if you think I would be able to do a good job. Thanks, [[User:Rinskuro13|'You have CAT to be KITTEN me right MEOW.']] (^ⓛ ω ⓛ^) 18:20, August 5, 2015 (UTC) What was wrong with my Constance story? Could you give me some feedback so I can improve on it? Andrew What was wrong with my Constance story? Could you give me some feedback so I can improve on it? AndrewTaylorMade1992 (talk) 02:05, August 6, 2015 (UTC)